Mi mejor Foto
by Lucy Heartifilia
Summary: sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido... one shot


Mi mejor Foto

''Aun recuerdo tu ojos, ¡oh! Tus hermosos ojos me cautivaron desde el primero momento, tu hermoso mirar, como lograbas deslumbra al mundo con cautivadora sonrisa, recuerdo claramente el día que te conocí, yo estaba haciendo una sesión de fotos cuando te vi pasar, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubio como el oro, tu sonrisa disimulada mientras pasabas por mi lado, no pude evitar sonreír ante tanta hermosura, pasaron los días y tuve otro encuentro fortuito contigo, fui a una pequeña peluquería cuando te vi pasar, entraste radiante me quede mudo ante tu esplendida belleza, sonreíste amablemente a todos , saludaste a quienes trabajan en el recinto, vestías un sencillo traje de maid, te quedaba estupendo haciendo resaltar notoriamente tu hermosa figura, nuestras miradas se cruzaron mil emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo, no sabía que era ¿Qué me pasaba?

—Hola soy Lucy Heartfilia, un placer — sonreíste extendiéndome tu mano

—Natsu dragneel para servirle — tome tu mano sobre la mía y la bese, te sonrojaste al punto de tartamudear, después de ahí todo fue mágico, cada día que te veía, cada día que nuestra relación fue creciendo , no pude estar más enamorado de una chica como tú.

tus hermoso ojos color café hace juego con los míos verdes, yo soy un fotógrafo reconocido y tu mi mejor modelo, solo en hacerte fotos hace ver la belleza que no logro explicar, tan radiante , tan llena de vida, mi amor por ti jamás cambiara, nos hicimos pareja como era de esperarse mi hermosa rubia contigo mi vida al fin tiene sentido, no había lugar donde no te fotografiara, tu siempre sonriendo , siendo tan radiante ¡oh amor mío! Sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido.

Un día como cualquier otro te encontré recortando nuestras fotos y haciendo un collage de nosotros, se había hecho tarde y te habías quedado dormida en mi estudio, fui a guardar todos los químicos que uso para revelar mis fotos, puse uno de los ácidos en el estante superior, te lleve cargando a la cama como si fuésemos recién casados, una amplia sonrisa adorno mi rostro pues no era una mala idea hacerte mi esposa.

Al día siguiente te lleve el desayuno a la cama, sonreíste para mí como de costumbre y me besaste, tus labios cálido arrullaban mi corazón, te atraje mas a mi cuerpo para poseerte otra vez

—eres mía luce—

—Siempre lo he sido Natsu—

Y consumamos nuestro amor ¿acaso fue un error amarnos? Después de unas horas te paraste mientras yo dormía plácidamente, y seguiste trabajando en nuestro collage, te faltaba un material, fue cuando escuche tu grito ensordecedor me pare asustado no sabía que te había pasado

-¡LUCY!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, me dirigí rápidamente a donde se escuchaba tus gritos, te vi tirada en el pequeño closet donde guardo mis químicos de trabajo, estabas empapada de pies a cabezas gimoteando de dolor, llame rápidamente una ambulancia, pasaron las horas fue cuando el doctor me dio la noticia, que el liquido te había quemado los ojos y parte de tu cara, me sentí impotente y culpable ¡fue mi culpa! Mis lágrimas se hicieron presente, me senté agobiado y puse mis manos en mi cabeza mientras trataba de pensar una solución.

Fui al estudio a buscar algo de ropa y vi tu collage una foto tuya cortada besándome, mis lágrimas volvieron aparecer, recogí varias de mis pertenecías y una foto en particular ¡mi mejor foto! , hice varias llamadas, me despedí de uno de mis mejores amigos Gray Fullbuster, quien le deje mi estudio, el solo me miro con pesar.

Hey…. lucy …no te dejaría perder tu brillo…

Pasaron varias semanas ya te habías recuperado y podías ver, pero notabas algo diferente en ti, cuando te distes cuenta te pusiste a llorar.

Hey… Lucy te amo''

Estaba sentado mientras mi perro y mejor amigo Happy jugaba a la pelota conmigo, saque una fotografía de mi bolsillo la palpe varias veces tratando de recordar esa figura que estaba ahí, sentí unos pasos encaminarse a mí, una respiración irregular como si estuviera llorando, deje la foto aun lado mientras le lanzaba de nuevo la pelota a mi perro que era un golden retrive , busque la foto a mi lado pero no estaba, sentí una mujer llorando ¿Quién podría ser? La foto había caído a mis pies y la recogí, llame a Happy, acomode mis lentes oscuros y mi bastón mientras agarraba a mi amigo fiel de su correa.

Hey.. Lucy.. Amo tus ojos que ahora son verdes en vez de café…


End file.
